


A Quiet Night In

by AngeNoir



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby Peter, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Well more like toddler Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates PR people. Tony makes oblique references to movies Steve doesn't know about. Cue movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this past week I read a really, really, REALLY depressing story and I was literally nauseous and crying and snot was everywhere and so I asked on tumblr for a plot prompt, ANY plot prompt from any of my fandoms with any pairing, because I just needed to turn my thoughts towards building something fluffy and nice and sweet. Lovely violet-haze-neon-dreams answered with this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Tony introducing Steve and little Peter to Star Wars. c:_
> 
>  
> 
> This was born from that prompt. And I enjoyed it, and wrote 1.5k worth of words in The Animal Within right after, so maybe prompts are actually beneficial to my overall writing process?
> 
> ANYWAY. Fluffiness abounds because seriously, I really needed something that night and this was perfect to take my mind off it.

Steve was grumbling under his breath as he entered the living room, dumping his coat on the back of the couch. For once, he didn’t care that he hadn’t put it in its proper place. He was just sick of the constant demands of the press.

“Trouble at the office?”

Steve glanced up to see his husband enter the room, Peter perched on his hip, slobbering over a cookie. Even as his mouth twitched into a smile, he shook his head. “You shouldn’t give him sweets before dinner, Tony.”

“Eh. It’s not going to ruin him any, right Petey?”

Peter grinned around the cookie, showing off three teeth. “Cookie!”

Coming over to Steve’s side, Tony pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips and handed over their son. “You look stressed, Cap. Problems?”

“I’m sick of reporters expecting me to give away intimate details about my life,” Steve muttered, carefully maneuvering Pete so that mushy cookie slobber stayed away from his chin.

Tony patted Steve’s shoulder consolingly. “Just give them those patented puppy dog eyes. Use the Force. Bull- er. Make up stuff.”

“The force?” Steve repeated dubiously.

Bobbing his head in assent, Tony moved over to the doorway to the kitchen. “Just, you know. Not the dark side. They don’t have cookies, no matter what they say. Nice shi - stuff. Like - these aren’t the droids you’re looking for.”

While Steve appreciated Tony’s attempt to clean up his language… he really wasn’t following Tony’s conversation at all. “I know you’re not sleep-deprived, because you got four hours with me last night and five hours yesterday.” Sitting down on the couch, he placed Pete in his lap and looked down at the toddler. “Has your dad not been eating while your daddy was at the awful PR office?”

“What? I’ll have you know I have been eating, thank you very much,” Tony said from right over Steve’s shoulder, making him jump. “Can’t appreciate a classic. I bet Pete appreciates Star Wars, don’tcha, Pete?”

Pete stared at Tony, leaning over Steve’s shoulder, and then at Steve. “More cookie,” he responded decisively.

“Supplanted by a cookie,” Tony mourned, and Steve grinned even as Tony put a coke can on the side table and sat down next to Steve, leaning against Steve’s arm. “Seriously, though, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I even stopped and took a break for snacks, right Pete? Pete was insistent. Snacks are apparently a major food time for Peteys, right, Petey?”

Steve shifted so that he could wrap an arm around Tony, the other holding Pete close. “No more cookies, Pete, dinner’s soon. Tony, I’m not sure what you’re talking about with forces, but I wouldn’t force anyone to do anything. I just - wished people had a bit more decorum.”

Head tilted back, Tony furrowed his brow at Steve before realization lit up those brown eyes, making them glow in the late afternoon sun. “No, no - I was quoting Star Wars. Famous science fiction movie. JARVIS, we got Star Wars in the video library?”

“Indeed, sir. Episodes IV, V, and VI at your pleasure.”

“See?” Tony reached up and patted Steve’s chest. “Movies.” He paused, and a sly glint appeared at the corners of his eyes. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had you watch Episode IV, and that, that is a crime against nature, you know. Everyone should watch the awesomeness of Han Solo and the bada - er - coolness? Coolness of Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Clutching an arm reflexively as Pete leaned forward to inspect something on the floor, Steve glanced over at the clock. “Tony, it’s six and I bet you haven’t started cooking dinner. I’ve got to throw something together, or at least warm up something in the fridge.”

“We can order pizza in. C’mon, Steve. A New Hope! Can you get any cheesier movie title than that? And it’s a classic; I can’t believe I’ve neglected to show you it before now. Clint would shoot me in the - in the butt if he knew I had denied you this.”

Steve was going to say no. He really was; after all, Pete needed his bath, needed food, needed to be put down in his room. There was a training session tomorrow, and Tony had a day full of board meetings after the training session. They should get some sleep.

But he’d had a long day, and Pete was babbling under his breath and smooshing the rest of the cookie against his cheeks, and Tony was dressed in a black tank and faded grey sweats, barefoot and hair ruffled, eyes full of anticipation. And Steve - Steve just wanted a night with his family.

“I can order pizza, or Chinese - I think Pete liked the broccoli bits, you know? Or he could eat pizza with us,” Tony wheedled.

Steve’s smile grew to a grin. “Alright. Movie night it is.”

When Tony’s expression lit up the room, Steve couldn’t help leaning down and brushing a kiss against Tony’s lips.

“Eww, daddies. Eww.”


End file.
